Losers, but Winners Together
by JockShipper
Summary: *WARNING: SPOILER!* Seriously don't read this if you aren't up to date on the episodes! Jo is eliminated, and she's not happy. A certain Jarhead comes to her emotional aid.
1. Prologue: WHAT?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters.**

**The start of my first story! I'm exited! But anyways, this whole story is based on a spoiler (if you haven't seen the latest episode) so if you aren't up to date on the episodes, please don't read this! Well, actually, you can read it if you want to. **

Jo sat in the water at the end of the pipe she was just flushed through. The events of literally two minutes ago played over and over in her mind.

* * *

"_And tonight's flush-ie is…_

…_JO!" Chris tossed Heather the final marshmallow of the night. _

"_**WHAT!?**" Jo stood up, "ARE YOU ALL NUTS!?"_

"_BUT, before we get flushing, I wanna do a little re-shuffling. Today, one villain acted more like a hero. And one hero acted more like a villain. So, pack your bags and switch your teams…. Courtney and Duncan."_

_A chorus of several gasps were heard at that moment, along with a few "HUH!?"(s) and "WHAT!?"(s)._

* * *

_Jo was floating in the giant toilet, getting one last glare at the villains along with Chris on the dock. _

"_Any final words?" Chris asked with his signature sadistic grin everyone hated._

"_Just flush it already!" was the reply she gave him. _

_And with that, Chris pressed a button, and Jo was flushed, being transported to Playa De Losers._

* * *

Jo was pretty sure she hated everything right now. Her signature scowl was plastered on her face for the umpteenth time today. She was wet and irritated and wanted to lash out at everyone in sight. Unfortunately for her, that was nobody. She was still floating in the water, right next to the dock. She mentally cursed herself for staying there, probably looking like the biggest loser in the whole damn world. She pulled herself onto the dock and made her way to the entrance.

**So, there it is. A prologue. I just _had _to put it in there because i didn't just want to jump into the story. Just a one-shot after this and I'll be done..**

**Should I do this in Jo's POV?**


	2. Jo's Arrival

**MetaMeta: I know right! If Brick was in the season (which I'm still peeved about) there'd be way more fanfics! But if you want something done right...**

**ForteKham617: Aw, thanks! And I thought I couldn't write! **

**tdroti scott's Bff, Mascot the mascot 99, iamsoproh: Thanks guys! This really means a lot!**

**So I forgot to say what "inspired" me to do this. After the little Jo/Zoey fiasco, did anybody see the sadness on Jo's face?! I was practically screaming at my TV "NOO JO! YOU'RE STILL THE BEST! DON'T BE SAD!" yeah, I'm a dork.**

**And erm, turns out I lied. This can't be a one-shot... I got all happy and it's ending up way longer than I expected… so … We'll see!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters.**

**Okay, I'd better shut up and get the ball rolling on this one… Chapter two kiddos!**

Jo's P.O.V

I let out a long sigh of annoyance as I walked towards the Playa. "Welcome to Playa De Losers!" a blonde intern, apparently by the name of Billy, said to me in a monotone as he threw a handful of confetti in my face. He was standing under a huge sign out front that said _Playa De Losers _in big flashing lights. Without another word, he left. What the hell? Ah, forget it; I don't want to look at anybody right now, so I just sped past everything, trying to find a desk or something to get a room.

Despite how much of it I actually got to see, I'm still shocked. Damn, why does this place look like something off of TV? The lobby consisted of a brown hardwood floor, the carpet on lying on top of it a beige color. The walls were solid white and the windows were huge with a great view of the pool and whatever else's outside. There was a burning fireplace and a giant fish tank, and brown couches were everywhere. And why does Chris have a five star hotel for the losers but a negative five "living environment" for the current contestants? I guess he got sued... _again_… _p.s. Thanks Courtney._

As Dawn walked up to me, she stuck out her hand with a welcoming smile on her face.

"Welcome Playa De Losers, Jo. I'm sure Brick will be so happy to see you!"

Great. How many times am I gonna hear the word _loser_ in a-_wait_. Brick will be _happy_ to see me? Oh hell no. He's not going to rub my failure in my face. I'm pretty sure that's what Dawn's here to do too! _Ha, nice try, Pixie. _My expression stayed blank as I passed her without a word. Although I can't help but think that that's not the reason Brick "will be happy to see me." I push that thought to the back of my mind as I continue looking for a desk.

As much energy as I usually have, right now all I want to do is to go to sleep. After I take a shower, of course. Seriously, _The Flush of Shame? _I wonder how long it took Chris to come up with that _wonderful_ idea. That was more humiliating than the hurl of shame! At least you didn't smell like shit when you were done with the experience. God, I can smell myself without any effort.

As I was approaching it, I could see that behind the desk was that awkward looking intern of Chris's. She had braces and black hair in a pony-tail on top of her head. _On top_ of her head? What the hell? Why would- oh screw it. I guess I wouldn't know much about hair anyway.

My thoughts were interrupted as I saw Lightning walking towards me with the smuggest smile I've ever seen him with.

"I sha-told you you'd need the Lightning!" He boasted as we were in speaking range. I don't need this. Not today. _Why was he so happy anyway? He was voted off before me because of his inability to count! Dumbass... _

I usually would have told him to fuck off and _maybe_ would've punched him in the eye. But this time, for some odd reason, I couldn't find the energy to yell. Not even a scowl could force its way onto my face. I didn't even look at him and walked around him as if he were just a figment of my imagination. I could just feel the looks of bewilderment of those around us locked on me.

I got to the desk, and without saying a word, the strange looking intern gave me a card and a paper and said "room twenty-one, fifth floor." I nodded and walked away. Everyone was still looking at me but I didn't care. When I said I didn't want to see anybody _I meant it. _I kept my gaze locked on the ground as my water logged shoes make splish noises and small puddles with every step I took_. _At the end of the hall I pressed the elevator button up and walked in.

A girl and a boy, I think named _Bridgette and Geoff_, were in there... making out? Oh come on! I think the phrase is _get a room, _not _get a fucking elevator. _They took no notice of me as I pressed the fifth button and looked at the paper the intern gave me.I noticed all of the rooms are in alphabetical order. I heaved a sigh of relief when I saw that Izzy's room finishes off the fourth floor and I start the fifth one. Dodged a bullet there. But Justin's room is next to mine, and he's a klutz, so I'm almost positive I'll hear him bitching every time he breaks a nail. _Perfect. _The elevator door opened and my room was just a few steps ahead. As I got in the door, to my surprise there was a bathroom, a flat screen TV, a queen sized bed, and a mini fridge. Wow, this place is _**way **_better than Playa De Losers was last season…

Alright, first order of business: long hot shower. It'll probably make me feel better.

* * *

I exited the shower as soon as the water got cold and looked at my self through the foggy mirror. I stared at my reflection and didn't see the champion that I always saw in myself… to be honest I don't know what I saw. But I do know that I was _**far **_from satisfied with it.

After I got dressed and put on a tank top and shorts, I slipped it to my bed. It felt like the most comfortable thing in the world under the circumstances: exhaustion and exasperation.

Those flashbacks from earlier reeled its way to the front of my mind yet again… _How could they vote me off?_ I'm the strongest player—well, _was_ the strongest player, right? That's when realization hit me... I didn't see that champion swimmer, sprinter, shot putter, nor squat thruster when I was looking at myself. I didn't see her because the only thing I could and can see is the disappointment in myself…

And with that, every moment where I was ever disappointed played in my mind... each over and over numerous times like a broken record. Each bruising my ego more and more each time. I know one thing: I haven't felt this way in a _**long**_ time…

* * *

**This is such an anticlimactic chapter I can't even...**

**Okay, I know this is all Jo, but I just needed to further get the point across. I **_**promise**_** that the lovable Cadet's gonna be in the next chapter. I might have to switch POV, but it's all worth it…**

**And I really don't know what's going on w/ my summary. It's supposed to say "Jo is eliminated, and she's not happy. A certain Jarhead comes to her emotional aid." Gah I changed it like 5 times already!**

**I'll update on the weekends. If I'm lucky it'll end up being updated before then. See you next time, campers! **

**What is up with that weird looking intern?**


	3. Challenge Accepted

**I'm really happy Brick's in this chapter! I'm getting tired of depressed Jo! I'm the happy-go-lucky type person so this is pretty hard to write… but so far it's coming together nicely.**

**And I want to apologize in advance: I know **_**nothing**_** about softball. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters.**

Jo's dream that night was just a series of flashbacks strung together, only of times she or the people around her were disappointed in her. The one that affected her most was the flashback of the little league state softball tournament.

* * *

_A short blonde girl in a purple and white softball uniform walked up to home plate. She had pigtails that reached past her shoulders. Her violet orbs sparkled as everyone around her chanted her name and cheered her on._

"_Go JO! Go JO!"_

"_C'mon Jo-Jo! You can do this! Make daddy proud!"_

_She smiled as she got in the batting stance. She felt like she was on top of the world right now; all eyes were on her, and she loved it. Not many people payed attention to her at her elementary school, so whenever she got this much attention she was ecstatic. The petite pitcher ways away grinned deviously at her and pitched the ball in the "windmill" motion, throwing a fastball at Jo. When she thought it was the right time, she swung._

"_STRIKE 1!" the umpire called. Jo's moment of glory diminished right then and there._

"_It's okay Jo! A little too early! C'mon, you can do this!" her dad called out to her with her coach standing right next to him, nodding. Her confidence soared once more, but quickly dwindled once she got a look of the pitcher's face again. After everyone was in position she showed that same grin and pitched the ball again. This time, she threw a curveball. Little Jo-Jo swung the bat again... and missed... again._

_The umpire called the second strike._

_Jo looked at the crowd, gulping as she saw their faces darken instantly. Nobody was cheering and the tension was so thick it can only be cut by chainsaw. Jo's best friend, Jasmine looked at her and smiled half-heartedly. Jasmine was the most competitive girl on the team, and everyone knew that. Despite being competitive, she made Jo sure that she would give her all the support she needed._

_The girl's menacing grin increased by the second as she readied herself. She pitched the ball, and Jo was surprised to see that she threw... a screwball? What the- where did she learn that? Jo didn't really know where the ball was going at this point so she just absentmindedly swung the bat. _

"_STRIKEOUT!" he yelled again. Instantaneously there was a chorus of groans followed by deep boo's. Jo stalked over to Jasmine for uplifting advice after she was called out. In the distance she could hear her dad getting into an argument with a few others._

"_IT COULD'VE HAPPENED TO ANYBODY!" he yelled._

"_But for some odd reason, it always happens TO THE SAME PERSON!" a man yelled back, a hint of sarcasticness evident in his deep voice._

_Jo walked up to Jasmine with a sheepish smile. As soon as she was about to speak, Jasmine cut her off. "Are you kidding me, Jo?! What happened out there?!"_

"_Heh-heh. Sorry, Jasmine. I guess I just wasn't on top of my game-"_

"_On top__ of your game?" Jasmine let out a light chuckle. "That was the worst batting I've ever seen!"_

"_Hey, I was trying my best!" Jo snapped, obviously getting angry with the girl._

"_Well. Your best ain't good enough." Those were her parting words, as she left Jo there, contemplating her thoughts._

_They lost the game that day, and majority of her teammates were glaring murderously at Jo. Not to mention the car ride with her dad was strangely silent to her, until she decided to speak up._

"_Uh, daddy?"_

"_What, Jo."_

"_Why do you have a black eye? And a bloody nose?"_

"_Well, sweetheart." He sneered. "Daddy got into a fight because you can't play softball very well."_

"_Huh? Daddy I was trying my be-"_

"_Well? See what 'your best' got your daddy!? A broken nose!"_

"_I'm sorry!"_

"_Sorry ain't good enough."_

* * *

Jo's P.O.V.

I woke up with a start. I was sweating and breathing in short breaths. _Just what the hell is going on here?_ I haven't had a nightmare for as long as I can remember! I looked at my alarm clock. Not even 6 o'clock yet. Eh, I'm gonna skip my morning run; I just don't feel like it today. But I just couldn't bring myself back to sleep, afraid certain 'dreams' will haunt me again… Wow… _afraid?_ I can't even recognize my own mindset anymore! I sighed as I turned on the TV, and putting my favorite movie in to the DVD player. "Charlie's Devils" always lifts my spirits…

* * *

Brick's P.O.V

I was sitting with Dawn, DJ, and B outside the pool. We were talking about something- nature, I think? I really don't know, I was just nodding my head, not really listening. My mind couldn't help but drift back to Jo. Dawn told me she got here yesterday… Why wasn't she on her morning run? Being the athletic goddess she is, I don't think she would miss it. Wow… did I just call her an _athletic goddess_? What in the world? I really don't know what pleases me about that girl! She's mean, bossy, cutthroat, ruthless, and not to mention scary; but something about her… is just... unexplainably... likable. Some people call me crazy, but I pay no mind. I guess nobody sees the positives about her! I mean c'mon! It's not every day you see a girl that can bench-press double what you can, but still look so… feminine. I guess it's more of respect then? But her violet eyes are undeniably beautiful… And her-

My thoughts were cut short when Dawn turned to me. "Brick, I can see that Jo's all over your aura." Right… I forgot that she was something off of Star Wars.

"Uh, Dawn, where's Jo? Didn't you say she got here yesterday? I'm starting to worry about her."

DJ chipped in. "Why? Because you love her?"

"Yeah, because I- wait, WHAT!?" He caught me off guard with that one. Dawn started giggling after my outburst and I could just feel how flushed my face was at the moment.

"C'mon man! Y-"

Anne Maria finished his sentence as she walked by, spraying her hair. "You know damn well you like her."

Katie and Sadie must've overheard the conversation, because in a nanosecond, they were EEEing again.

"OMG Sadie! Brick and Jo would be like, SO cute together!"

"Ladies, p-please!" I tried to stop them, but it was no use. Once they were talking like that, you might as well get the earplugs...

"Totally cute!" was Sadie's reply. "Almost as cute as me and Trent!"

"I know righ- _wait." _Katie stopped her squealing and smiling and was looking at Sadie in a 'no you didn't' manner. "_YOU_ and Trent?"

Before they could start an argument that would be resolved 10 minutes later, Bridgette chimed in, looking at me. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

Geoff being the optimistic one, was next. "Totally dude! We should have a party to celebrate!"

Then Tyler, ways away, stopped his make-out session with Lindsay and asked "Celebrate what?"

"Brick and Jo dude!" was the answer that was hollered. Tyler turned to me and gave me thumbs up, his face sporting a Cheshire cat-like grin. B followed suit.

Soon everybody was on the topic of Jo and I. Numerous times I'd tried to stop them, them meaning _EVERYBODY, _but no one would listen to me! My face could light up all of Ontario right now.

"Hey, you're lucky that Sierra isn't here." Noah quipped in the lawn chair next to me with a light chuckle.

Have to agree with him there. If Sierra had been here, she'd be all over me like Owen on a chocolate cake! Or, Owen on _anything _for that matter. I silently thanked God that Jo wasn't around, and prayed that she wouldn't come around at the moment. She'd waste _no _time kicking my ass if she knew _THIS _was going on!

Dawn placed her tiny hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Brick. Jo's aura is nowhere near here." I sighed of relief. Thank you! Trent, a few feet away, spoke up.

"So, who do you think will be eliminated next?" he asked no one in particular. Everyone's reply in some way was either Alejandro, Heather, or Scott. I didn't watch all of Total Drama World Tour, but I've seen some episodes and I do know that Alejandro used the feelings of the girls around here to get far. That's no way to treat a lady! I wouldn't feel bad if that unhonorable soldier got sent home! Everyone around here says Heather has softened up since season 1, probably because of Alejandro. But they also say she's still a…. 'B-word.' Heather's pretty ruthless too, and one of the parts of World Tour that I _did _see was Heather crushing Alejandro's 'family jewels' and pushing him off the side of a volcano. _Ouch._ And _Scott? _Oh, I don't want him to even get _close _to the merge. Dawn told me how he was throwing the challenges, and that he framed her, and stole all that stuff of everyone's. Seriously, how in any way does throwing the challenges help you win? I think we'd all like to know what was going through his mind when he came up with _that_ strategy. I mentally rolled my eyes… _worst. Strategy. Ever._

I didn't forget to smile gratefully at Trent though, whom I guess changed the subject for my sake. He nodded his head and that spoke for itself. 'Anytime, man.'

Tearing me away from my thoughts, Dawn asked "DJ, would you mind if I spoke to Brick for a minute?"

He nodded. "Sure, no problem, Dawn."

"Thank you." Was her reply as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the lobby, whilst DJ went in the direction of Geoff and Bridgette.

* * *

Once we were in the lobby, Dawn didn't waste any time speaking.

"Brick, you do realize Jo has been in her room since she got here, right?" Now that Jo was the topic of conversation I was more interested in it than anything I've been a part of since the new season started.

"Yeah, I've noticed. She didn't go on her morning run this morning." was my surprisingly serene reply. Then my curiosity mixed with anxiousness was greatly evident when I blurted out my next question. "Why? Is she sick?"

"No, Brick. Jo's aura is radiating sadness mixed with a great amount of disappointment… Because she was eliminated, of course." My muscles tensed as I thought about something.

"Okay, so… why uh… why are you telling _me?"_ I secretly knew the answer; I was just _really_ hoping she wasn't going to say it. My hopes were denied as she responded.

"You and I both know the answer to that." I sighed. So Dawn wants me to cheer up Jo. I know I'll do anything for her, but this has a 100% chance of me getting my balls busted. Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to try, _right_?

"Okay. I'll see what I can do."

_**WRONG.**_

* * *

**Challenge time, suckers! This chapter just reminded me of this Chef line from episode 7(of season 4). I couldn't include it though, 'cause it's kinda irrelevant. **

**Eh, not my best, but I couldn't continue without getting into the next chapter. **

**I'm like 4 days early! You see, I carry around this notebook with me **_**ALL **_**day, and it's full of ideas for this story and I'm literally writing in it every chance I get. So I guess I don't have a "set update day" or anything…**

**So? How'd you like it? Did I do a good Dawn? Review this for me! Please and thank you! **


	4. A New Plan

**Sorry for the delay guys! I haven't updated in almost 2 weeks! I've been being so lazy, but I'm back, hopefully.**

**And huge thanks to those that reviewed that last chapter. Means a lot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters.**

* * *

Brick's P.O.V.

My alarm clock went off at 0700 hours like it always does. Some people here at the resort hate when it goes off, and sometimes Anne Maria screams at me from her room. But she has room number two, and I'm in room number five, so it puzzles me to no end how she can hear it. Seriously, it isn't that loud! I'm just grateful that my "neighbors" are Beth and Bridgette, and their nice enough to ignore it. I've made friends with or at least talked to everyone here, and everyone's pretty nice, with the exception of a few people.

I brushed my teeth, got dressed, laced my shoes and was out the door. The resort is on a small island, so I just run a trail through the part that's still trees and whatnot. Yep, just like on the island. The only thing different is that there isn't any animals, mutated or not, here. So while running I passed by flowers, trees, and shrubs. A pretty sight, if I do say so myself. Though it was another morning I didn't see Jo. Her violet eyes would've made the sight even prettier.

My 8k run ended with me being back at the resort, because this island is circular in shape. I get back to my room and wash up.

* * *

After my shower I changed into a clean army green t-shirt and shorts and sat on my bed- neatly made, of course, and thought about my objective. A happy Jo. I don't think I've ever seen Jo truly happy, unless she just won something, that is. Still, I don't quite understand why Jo is "sad and depressed" as Dawn said. But I don't think it was the fact that she got eliminated, because she got voted out last season and was perfectly fine.

Hopefully she'll even let me talk to her. With the chance of failure this task- no, mission- has, I decided to practice what I'm going to say. Hey, this is Jo we're talking about, better safe than sorry.

"Hello ma'am. Is there something bothering you?" No, no. She'd probably lash out at me, asking me what makes me thing I can just knock on her door asking personal questions. I chuckled to myself. When you think about it, it's funny sometimes, but in the moment, it's scary, her growling at you and all. She can get pretty intimidating at times, even for the strongest of men, like myself.

"Hello ma'am. How have you been?" Uh, I guess that one's good, if I want to have the most boring conversation in history! She'd probably get bored too, because the reply to that is always "pretty good," no matter who you are or who you ask.

"Hello ma'am. I've noticed you haven't been on your morning run lately. Just wanted to see if you were alright." I think I'm gonna go with that one, but with just the first sentence. Yeah, that'll do. I'll just let the conversation flow after that, being that she doesn't slam the door in my face.

Now, what's Jo's room number?

* * *

Jo's P.O.V.

I was right; that movie did make me feel better. I walked over to my fridge and got some snacks and a soda. I know I can't stay in here forever, but this "feeling" isn't going away.

Ugh, damn it; I haven't ran in forever! After this "phase" I'm going through is over, I think I'm going to get a personal punching bag in here. And get a picture of Chris to put on there too! And maybe when I'm feeling different I can get one of Heather or Zoey.

Right when I step foot into the hallway, that's when humiliation part two begins. Asking annoying questions. Rubbing salt in the wound. Being idiots like always. They're all probably waiting for me. Well, whatever it is they're planning; it's definitely not going to work. Simple as that. I put my earbuds in and turn on my iPod. Yeah, we have our phones and stuff here; we just can't use them during the season and get them after we're eliminated. Eva and Sierra get to have theirs though, because Eva is a psycho monster and Sierra is bat-shit crazy.

Hell, Sierra's treating String-Bean worse than I ever did! I didn't get to see much of it, but now I bet he misses the way he used to get treated back in season four. It was kinda funny though, him being the new Cody. One of my two favorite songs played and I started humming along.

"_I'm a badass jumping off a moving train_

_I'm a Jane Bond putting all them guys to shame_

_I'm a wild card and I'm gonna steal your game_

_You better watch out…_

_I'm a fire starter,_

_Make your blood run faster,_

_I melt hearts like water,_

_Yeah yeah oh yeah yeah oh yeah yeah"_

I like that song; reminds me of myself. Heh heh, Nobody can deny it; I _am_ pretty badass! The next song started to play.

"_You held me down, but I got up,_

_Already brushing off the dust,_

_You hear my voice, you hear that sound,_

_Like thunder gonna shake the ground,_

_You held me down, but I got up,_

_Get ready cause' I've had enough,_

_I see it all, I see it now,_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter,_

_Dancing through the fire,_

'_Cause I am a champion, _

_And you're gonna hear me roar,_

_Louder, louder than a lion,_

'_Cause I am a champion,_

_And you're gonna hear me roar…."_

Demi Lovato and Katy Perry are _really_ girly singers, but those songs aren't girly; I _swear_ those are the only songs by those two that I listen to! I would _not _even tell anyone that, cause nobody would believe me. That's why I was secretly relieved when that "truth or dunk" challenge in season four had got cut short. I shiver just _thinking_ about what dirt Chris McLean has on me….

Seriously, how sadistic can you get? Exposing peoples' secrets to the entire viewing world? Not even I would do that! _Harsh… _I have an excellent memory; Sam farted on the one and only date he ever had, _at the moment_, that is. He and Dakota probably went on _tons_ of dates here at the playa by now… Hm, I wonder what a date is like? I just know it's _a lot_ of talking… **Boring!** Hopefully that's not _all_ it's about.

Anyway, B's real name is Beverly, which Scott kept being an ass about until he was eliminated. If I was in B's place, Dirt Boy would've been in the hospital for injuries _worse_ than that Shark Week experience he got. I can't lie to myself though, I _almost_ feel bad for laughing at him during the finale. I don't think anyone noticed, but I could've sworn I saw a tear roll down his face.

Also, Brickhouse is a pants-wetter. First _and_ last day of high school to be exact. Man, that must've been tough. High school is a critical place! Nobody can afford to do things like that! And now the entire viewing world knows it too? Damn. And yes, people think I'm not, but actually, I _am _aware I _may have_ got a little out of hand with the nicknames. But in my defense, I need people to know who they're messing with! Or, in my case, _not_ messing with. Like heather said, we're not here to make friends damnit! We are here to win money! I can't change it now anyway. What's done is done, and Brick didn't seem all that mad about it anyway. Except that one morning befo-

My thoughts were interrupted as there was a knock on my door. Not wanting whoever it is to know I was awake, I silently stalked over to the peep hole in the door.

Woah, what's he doing here?

Brick was standing in front of my door, nervously ringing his hands. Right now half of me is smiling and giggling like a dumbass, and the other half was curious but on defense as always.

It doesn't take a genius to tell which half of me I wanted to beat unconscious…

* * *

Brick's P.O.V

I knocked on the door and stood there. Room twenty-one… fifth floor, right? This is the most nervous I've ever been in my life. I don't know why though. After about half a minute I hesitantly knocked again. Still no answer. I shrugged and walked away. I guess I'll go to the pool and talk to DJ and come back later.

* * *

"Hey soldiers!" I greeted cheerily as I sat down in a lawn chair next to DJ, who was with Dawn and B once again, but with Tyler and Geoff being there too. Lindsay and Bridgette were off somewhere with Leshawna, according to Tyler.

"Hey man." He replied.

"What's up dude!" Geoff exclaimed as he brought his arm up for a fist-bump. Tyler followed with the same action. B and Dawn waved.

"Did you talk to Jo?" Dawn asked.

"No. I think she was… sleeping?" I replied unsure.

DJ looked at me with a confused look. "I don't know… I watched season four and she doesn't look like the type to sleep in the middle of the afternoon."

Dawn agreed with him. "I agree. That is highly unusual. Not to mention unlikely."

Unlikely, huh? "Are you sure she's not sick?" I asked her again.

"Positive."

DJ placed his hand on my shoulder. "Sorry to tell you but, she's ignoring you, man."

Tyler and Geoff looked at me sympathetically. "In the dog house already? Didn't you guys like, just hook up yesterday?" Tyler asked, as Geoff nodded.

"As I was trying to tell everyone yesterday… We're not together. Nope. Not in-" DJ cut me off.

"Don't even try it man."

"Auras don't lie, Brick." Dawn added.

"Dude, go talk to her! Obviously she's still in her room. Couldn't hurt to try again." Geoff said looking at me as everyone nodded.

I sighed. "O-okay." was my answer as I walked away whilst they changed the subject and continued talking.

* * *

I was in my room, on my bed once again. Sheesh, Déjà vu much?

Well, obviously Jo's not going to open the door to talk to me. I should've guessed. But now I have to find a way to get to her! The cliché "climb throughout the vents" idea is out because I'm a bit too large for that. That leaves the windows. Darn it, how am I supposed to do that? One of Chris's interns bolted all the windows shut because Tyler had broken 12 windows in a week… One of those windows was mine and I didn't really appreciate the mess that was left behind from that basketball that flew in here. How that happened is a mystery yet to be solved. Though he is a very nice guy, Tyler is _really_ clumsy. He manages to break things that I didn't know _could_ break! Last week he broke the pole of the basketball goal outside. _How the heck did he do that?_ Last time I checked, those things were made of metal…

Whatever. I'm getting off topic.

Anyway there's only one person I can think of that get through a window that's bolted shut. I sighed. I really didn't want to go ask her for anything… Though I haven't really experienced any of it firsthand, I've heard stories about this girl… really, _really_ bizarre stories…

* * *

I approach the door. Room twenty, fourth floor.

The door was already open and it was eerily quiet. Gulping, I walked in and looked around… It looked pretty normal in here, but I guess the silence kinda put me on edge.

Suddenly, something snapped, and a rope wrapped around my ankle and pulled me to the ground. I yelped in surprise when Izzy jumped onto me…

She cackled then licked her lips. "Izzy knew Hot Army Guy would come for her someday! Izzy knows all!"

"Izzy!" I shrieked, fearing the possibilities of what this girl wanted to and could do to me. "I just needed your help with something!"

She blinked at me.

"Really?" She replied before she rolled off of me and cut the rope from my leg, using a pocket knife she retrieved from her top. "Nobody ever asks Izzy for help! Whatcha need, Hot Army Guy?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Well, that's all for now. Izzy is needed in this story because I didn't want it to be the boring "boy knocks on door. Girl lets him in. girl and boy talk. Yipee the end." type thing.**

**Demi Lovato's song "Fire Starter" and Katy Perry's song "Roar" seriously remind me of Jo. I just couldn't live with myself if it wasn't in there. You guy's should listen to them if you haven't already!**

**Leave a review for me! Until next time! :)**


	5. Heated Hearts

**Well, we're finally here! Last chapter! Hopefully it doesn't seem rushed to you guys. It isn't long at all, I just spaced it a little differently to increase tension and whatnot.**

**I really want to thank ForteKham617. You reviewed every chapter and stayed with me through this. Thanks a lot dude! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters.**

* * *

_She blinked at me._

"_Really?" She replied before she rolled off of me and cut the rope from my leg, using a pocket knife from her bra. "Nobody ever asks Izzy for help! Whatcha need, Hot Army Guy?"_

* * *

Brick's P.O.V.

"Uh. Brick… if you will. I need you to open one of these windows so I can climb into one of the rooms here."

Izzy responded with a scoff. "Child's play! Do you need explosives or a chainsaw?" She questioned as she took a stick of dynamite out of her top and shoved it into my hands.

I quickly dropped it and wiped my hands on my shirt. Uh, gross.

She then walked to her closet and pulled out a large chainsaw. She was about to start it before I cut her off.

"NO! I um, I just need you to unbolt the windows…" I responded drumming my index fingers together.

"hm," She responded throwing the chainsaw back into the closet before closing the doors. "Simple enough." She reached into her top once again and pulled out a screwdriver.

Oh my god why does she keep doing that? That's disgusting! And I bet that's just a whole 'nother level of uncomfortable. I won't run it by her, though. We're only gonna have to spend like five minutes together anyways.

"So…. Before Izzy gets started… What's her _reward?_" My eyes widened and I involuntarily shuddered. She purred with that last word, and she just winked at me.

Okay, maybe I should've asked B…

"Uh, w-well… I'll take the liberty of making you tacos!" Please say yes, please say yes, please say-

"Cool! Let's go! Which room, Brick?" I let go of the breath I was holding and smiled.

"Room twenty-one, fifth floor."

"Alright." She responded as she cartwheeled out of the door and towards the pool area. I blinked before catching up to her.

* * *

We reached the backside of the resort and I looked up. Jo's window was five stories from the ground! How are we-

Izzy cackled next to me and pulled two ropes nearby. Screams of the interns cleaning the windows on the third floor got closer and closer until Izzy pulled on the ropes again, right before they hit the ground. In front of us were Billy and another intern, both of them looking scared for their lives.

Izzy picked each of them up and threw them out of the swing stage equipment they were using. She hopped in and beckoned to me. "C'mon Brick, your girlfriend doesn't have all day!" Oh god, this can't be happening.

I didn't notice I hadn't moved until Izzy frowned and pulled me in.

"Alright. Just keep pulling on your side until you see your girlfriend through the window shades. Izzy will take it from there." She explained with a growing grin. I payed her expression no mind as my thoughts were grappling her words.

I flushed. Alright, that's the second time _in the same minute_ Jo has been deemed my girlfriend. _She's not! _But I wouldn't mind it if she was…

"Okay." was my reply as I placed myself on the left side of the swing stage equipment, Izzy on the right. On the floor of it were bricks, cleaning supplies, and rags. We both started pulling at the same time and soon enough were up to the same floor as those interns, before Izzy almost killed them, that is. The poor guys don't get paid enough for this. I'll be sure to apologize to them later though.

Well, this is pretty easy! And Izzy isn't so bad, she's just… _special. _However, my arms are starting to hurt. I can't even imagine how Izzy is feeling right now!

Though I had never used one until now, I've seen things like this on TV, so I know that these things are similar to window blinds. If you don't pull both of the strings, or in this case, _ropes_, at the same time, leveling problems occur. And there is _no Izzy_ down there to stop the swing stage, let alone _catch me_, if I fall off this thing.

"Izzy." I managed to croak out. "Hold on, my arms are getting tired."

She didn't stop.

"What?" She said as she pulled her rope again. Her side advanced, while my side was still stationary. And now we're lopsided, somewhere over 50 feet in the air. I fell back on my side of the swing stage, and let out a yelp of surprise as I flipped over the bars. All of the stuff that was lying on the floor of the swing stage started sliding off of it and hitting me in the face... Let's not forget that there were _bricks_ on this thing! Luckily, all those pull-ups I do at the gym gave me the strength to pull myself back up and level out the swing stage.

I groaned and looked at Izzy, my eyes narrowing unintentionally.

"whoops." She said as she gave a sheepish smile and scratched her neck. "At least you're not a pile of jelly!"

She picked up a brick that had slid over to my side while we were uneven. She then threw it over the edge and didn't speak until she heard a crack several feel below, indicating that it hit the ground, and most likely broke.

"That could've been you… But it wasn't! Be grateful." She spoke to me as she chuckled. "See what I did there? Your name's Brick and that was a brick!" She laughed to herself again, and I rolled my eyes.

"Can we just get back to pulling? _Please?" _I said in a mildly irritated tone. Hey, I have a right to be irritated: I was almost turned into a splatter mark!

"Sure!" She chirped, oblivious to my current demeanor. She then positioned her hands on her rope and looked at me, to make sure we continued at the same time. We then started advancing again.

* * *

We stopped at a window with a girl with dirty blonde sitting inside, her back towards us. She wasn't in her usual attire, but wearing a violet top similar to Lindsay's and shorts that look like Katie and Sadie's, only black. And she wasn't exercising as usual, but she was…. playing x-box?

I blinked.

For a split second I thought that this was the wrong window.  
_Jo's a gamer?_ Oooh, Sam would _love_ to hear about this.

I turned to see Izzy snapping her fingers in my ear. "Helloooo, we gonna break in or not?"

"Oh, yeah. Of course." I said, mildly embarrassed for staring for so long. "Where's the screwdriver?"

Her eyes widened. "Izzy?" I questioned again.

She then pointed to the ground. _Ugh!_ Seriously? She left the screwdriver? For a moment I wanted to ask her to check her top, but stopped, thinking that would sound perverted, not to mention ungentlemanly-like.

Izzy's expression turned to normal, then was quickly replaced with a devilish grin.

I didn't have time to question it as she picked me up and turned towards the window.

* * *

Jo's P.O.V

I grinned as I blew the head off another zombie with my Marlin 1894 CB… in .44 Magnum, I might add. I've been playing this game for about half an hour, and I'm totally in the zone right now! Not in a "Sam Zone" though, it'll never make it to that point.

Before I shot another zombie approaching me, there was a loud crash. I jumped in surprise and whipped my head to see….

… Brick. Lying on my floor… What the hell?!

I screamed in rage and shock as I noticed that now my window's broken, a blanket of shattered glass stretching a few feet from the windowsill.

"GAAH! MY WINDOW!" I shrieked. "BRICK!"

Oh, he is _so_ dead.

* * *

Brick's P.O.V.

"GAAH! MY WINDOW!" She shouted. "BRICK!"

Oh, I am _so _dead.

Jo was standing across from me, her fists clenched down by her side, looking angrier than I had ever seen her. In the distance I heard a shout:

"GERONIMO!" Oh my God! Did she just jump off the swing stage!?

Darn it Izzy!

I hesitantly stood up. I was covered in scratches but I tried to ignore them as much as I could, to focus on Jo. I could tell she was waiting for me to frantically explain why I just flew through her window, and I was seriously trying. Unfortunately, my mouth would only open, then close again.

And then that's when the heat started to overcome her room. I didn't want to just leave her here, because I had just broken her window and all, and nothing's stopping the AC from going out the window.

Wringing my hands, I asked "Uh, Jo. Sorry about your window and all…. B-but it's getting pretty hot in here now… s-so…" I trailed off.

She glared at me. "Duh!" she crossed her arms over her chest and then said crossly "Well that's just great."

I looked down at the ground and started again. "Uh, I-if you'd like, you can stay in m-my room…"

She raised an eyebrow at me. I could tell she was going to say no, but stopped herself.

"Fine. Go get an intern to fix my window. I should be ready by then. What's your room number?" She said yes! I smiled, my guilt fading away as I looked at her.

Oh, she was still glaring though.

"Room five, third floor." I replied as I saluted her and walked out to get an intern.

* * *

Well, _said intern_ was not happy. Heck, "not happy" would be an understatement! I, and everyone else around me, had to cover our ears as he uttered a long stream of curse words. With this lasting over three minutes, I decided to leave and apologize to him later. Wow, I might have to make a list of all the interns I have to apologize to if I keep this up!

I got into my room and sat on the bed. I didn't really think about the situation until now. Jo's gonna be here any minute now! This is gonna be _really_ awkward! Dawn told me to cheer up Jo, but the only thing I accomplished was breaking her window, scaring a few interns, and ticking off that last one. I scoffed. At least Izzy had a good time.

Jo knocked on the door and I hopped up and let her in. She was in her normal clothes, so I'm guessing that's why she didn't come with me to get an intern. Well, _that_, or maybe she didn't want to spend any more time with me than she had to. Neither of us said a word as she sat on the ottoman and leaned on the wall opposite of me, ear buds in. I watched her as she scanned the room and chuckled.

Well, it was even more awkward than I imagined it. I didn't move my eyes from her, trying to think of something to say. She looked at me and took an ear bud out.

"I don't think it's that hard to speak, Brickhead." She smirked as I remained silent. I had practiced this earlier! Why couldn't I remember anything now?! Her smirk fell, and she shook her head and put her ear bud back in, assuming that I would remain silent the whole time.

* * *

Jo's P.O.V

My god, this guy's so silent he can give B a run for his money! It's _his room_, so why the hell isn't he trying to entertain his guests? _How rude._ Brick was still looking at me. So apparently he's just gonna keep staring at me; and it's a little too awkward for my liking.

"You know, I think I need to go back to my room. It'd be better for both of us." I said as I walked towards the door. I couldn't stand the tension; I had to go. Then I felt his hand pull on my wrist in opposition. Not roughly though, just enough to make me stop walking.

"Jo, wait!" I turned towards him as he finished his first sentence since I got here. "I need to talk to you."

I raised an eyebrow as I spoke. "_Talk?_ You've been trying to _talk_ for the past five minutes but obviously it isn't working."

"Jo." He sighed as he let go of my wrist.

"What?"

"Can you please… just stay here? For just five minutes?"

"Fine." Hey, I'm only staying for my benefit: It's not hot as hell in here. So he better not go thinking I'm being submissive or first chance I get, I'm breaking his neck. I sat back down and looked at him as he began again.

"I-I haven't seen you out running in the morning for a while." I smirked; I see where this conversation's going... Was he _worried_ about me? _Damn,_ _why is that thought making me so happy?_

"Yeah. Just didn't feel like it." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Seriously?" He smiled at me. "_Jo Hendrix _didn't feel like running?"

"Yeah… _so?_" I replied uneasy. What's he getting at here?

"Jo," He paused for a few moments, where I could tell he was deciding on whether or not to say his next few words. "Are you upset about getting voted off?"

"Whoa," I stood up in protest. "Where is this coming from?" Since when was he 'detective McArthur'? And why the hell are we playing 20 questions!?

He mimicked my actions, and our eyes were almost level with each other's, mine falling a bit lower cause I'm a few inches shorter. "Jo, I know you have your winning attitude and whatnot, so it was probably hard getting voted off that early."

"Brickhouse," I chuckled. "You've been spending too much time with Pixie." I turned towards the door, only for Brick to grab my shoulders and turn me around. His cheeks were tinted red. Before I could lash out at him, he pulled me into a hug.

"Jo! You're not leaving until you talk to me because whether you know it or not, whether you care or not, I care about you!"

"Jarhead you better move your arms, or lose them!" I snarled, but I could feel a light blush creeping onto my face, and my eyes widened as I noticed something. I wasn't struggling in his grasp at all; I was just kinda standing there. Brick must've caught on too.

"Sorry, ma'am. I can tell you don't want me to let go, because if you did, you would've kicked me in the crotch by now." I was almost positive he was smirking, and I seriously contemplated taking his suggestion and kicking him in the crotch at the moment. I didn't though, for some odd reason.

I sighed, exasperated already. This is just great; being held against my will to share my feelings like some naive little girl waiting to get hurt again. He's making those _feelings_ come back even stronger and I'm having none of it. Nope. "Brickhouse, I _DON'T_ wanna talk about this."

He pulled away from me and looked into my eyes, not saying a word. Each second was slowly tearing my walls down… the one's I spent _years_ building. Why is this so effective? I'm starting to think it's mind control. I'm Jo Hendrix, and I'm not this easy to get through to! He pulled me back into the hug and spoke smoothly, "Sometimes our light goes out, but is blown again into instant flame by an encounter with another human being."

I hope he's not trying to get me to cry, because that's one thing I _will NOT_ do. This isn't a movie, and I'm not gonna go crying on his shoulder! My forehead is resting on it though, but only because it's comfortable!

W-wait! I'd be more comfortable if he'd let go! Yeah, that's what I meant!

He spoke again. "Jo, If you open up to me _just this once_," he paused, his arms still around me. "You won't have to talk to me again. We're not on this earth to see through one another, but to see one another through." I actually didn't want to _not_ speak to him anymore; I just didn't want to have this conversation!

"Fine." I huffed, pushing him away. Like hell we were going to stand here hugging for longer than five minutes. "And no, I don't care about getting voted off early."

"Then what is it?"

"Losing like that just brought back old memories, I guess…. Nothing to concern yourself with. Can I go now?" I asked bitterly, jabbing my thumb in the direction of the door.

"No. Describe them to me." He demanded. I usually like his large-and-in-charge attitude; it's a nice change, but this isn't the time for that.

"What are you, my therapist?" I've been to enough therapists in my life, so I know what things they ask for, and it just ends up pissing me off. Why would I tell some random asshole my problems? They don't even care, it's obvious they don't.

He sat back down on his bed. "Whatever you want me to be, as long as you talk." You know that girly side of me that surfaced itself in my mind earlier? It's back. _And what if I want you to be my boyfriend?_

It took almost all my willpower not to punch myself in the face. My brain is like the cliché 'two consciences on the shoulder'. There's a somewhat girly one, with all my 'emotions' with it… those damn useless things. And then there's the one I always listen to, the strategic thinking champ. The strategic one yelled in my mind, responding to the girly one. _Shut up! That's not what I want you moron! I want __you__ to go away!_

I ignored them both as I sat down on the ottoman and said, "Whatever. I just have bad experiences with losing."

"Bad experiences huh?" he commented, tapping his chin. "You mean when the whole team is mad at you for losing?" Whoa, how did he know that?

"Yeah." I replied, skeptically. "How did-"

"I feel it all the time… especially in that one challenge last season, when I went on without everybody, costing our team the win. Everyone was _pretty_ peeved." He explained looking at his feet, scratching the back of his neck. The girly part of my conscience sprinkled guilt all over me.

That was _my_ fault, and I'm pretty sure I was the only one that was mad at him. I'm also positive that I would've been gone that night, hadn't Brick quit. Yeah, I knew it; I was just playing it up for the cameras. It doesn't take a genius to know that nobody on that team liked me… or on any team…

"Don't sugar-coat it, Brickhouse. You and I both know I was the only one mad at you."

"You were also the only one that mattered." He admitted with a light but noticeable blush.

"Really?" I questioned. My mind went back to Dawn's first words upon my arrival. _"I'm sure Brick will be so happy to see you!" _Maybe he was genuinely happy I was here?

"Affirmative!" He smiled and saluted, but quickly got back on topic. "But anyway, who'd you disappoint at the time, if you don't mind me asking?" At the moment I felt I could tell him anything. He just told me that I was the only one that mattered to him, something my dad would always tell me _only when mom was around…_ but Brick, I could easily tell that he meant it; just by the way he was looking at me.

"My dad… and my best friend." I shifted my eyes toward the ground, now wishing I hadn't said that.

"Is that why you're so set on winning and competing all the time?" I just nodded, suddenly not able to find my voice. Brick got a chair and moved it in front of me. He sat down before grabbing both of my hands in his, watching my expression fall to blank. I didn't say anything, because I was pretty curious as to where he was going with this.

"You know, Jo, It is only in our darkest hours that we may discover the true strength of the brilliant light within ourselves that can never, ever, be dimmed. Use what you've been through as fuel, believe in yourself and you'll be surprised at what you can do."

I chuckled as I looked at him. Then I burst out laughing. "When did you become such a poet?" I said in between giggles.

He smiled proudly at my reaction. "I read a book once," he informed. That made me laugh even harder.

"You read a book that corny? Oh my god, that is ridiculous!" Tears were falling from my eyes. I haven't laughed this hard, since…. Well I don't even know!

He let go of my hands and playfully glared at me. "We all have our hobbies, Jo!" He dropped his glare and a grin formed on his face. "In fact, who knew that _THE_ Jo Hendrix was a gamer?" I choked on absolutely nothing as he finished that sentence, my cheeks tinted red. "I never would've thought you liked war based games… y'know, guns and such."

"W-whatever!" I retorted in embarrassed rage. It was his turn to laugh now, and after he was done I interrogated him a little.

"Hey, Brickhouse?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Was there any reason you flew through my window like that?" I smirked as he tensed, shifted his glance over to the side and moved his chair back a little. Does he think I'm still mad about that?

"I-I'm sorry! You were ignoring me! I wasn't planning on breaking the window; Izzy threw me through the glass!" He brought his hands up in protest. I chuckled at his frantic explanation.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Cadet, I'm not mad. It's actually funny now that you think about it. I just wished I had it on tape." I started laughing again. After a few minutes he joined me, and we were laughing together.

When the laughter died down I dropped my smile and looked at him. His now confused stare was fixed on me as I began, "Brick?"

"Yes Jo?"

I looked at me feet as I began, "I-I just want to apologize, y'know, for everything. _Especially_ for the nicknames, a-and for pushing you around all the time, and yelling at you, belittling you and whatnot. And for that time I hit you on the back of the head for no reason a-and the time I-" I could've kept going for hours and probably _would've_ when he stopped me.

"Jo, you're forgiven. I can tell that you only did those things because you were fixed on winning… And I understand why you did that… you just didn't pay much attention to people's feelings and such."

"yeah… sorry." He chuckled at me apologizing again.

"I forgive you." He repeated. I guess it was just the spur of the moment, because my mind was set on one thing. "_Eh, it's now or never, right?"_ I thought as stood up, grabbed him by his shirt, pulled him really close and kissed him. I smiled against his lips when he kissed back.

* * *

Brick's P.O.V

Mission accomplished.

This felt like a dream! Actually, it was; I remember having one somewhat like this at the beginning of the new season… Not that I'd ever tell her that though. She wrapped her arms around my neck and my whole body was tingling, yet burning: an invigorating feeling. One of my hands rested on the back of her neck, running through her soft dirty-blonde hair while the other was lying gently on her hip. My heart was racing with excitement, my breathing was quick and short, my cheeks flushed, and my ears were probably beet red. I felt like I had just blown up a room of balloons; I was immensely dazed and lightheaded.

Her kisses were soft and sweet, and it amazes me how she can push aside her rough demeanor to kiss like this. The cutest giggle escaped her lips against mine and it made my insides flutter like never before. I was engulfed in the delightful smell of vanilla radiating from her skin and hoodie. Either I don't think I've ever been close enough to notice it, or the air on the island was just hazy and gross, but her scent was remarkably alluring. Her lips tasted of… cinnamon rolls?

She pulled away from me and smiled. It was the softest smile I've ever seen on her. Her eyes were gleaming and it made my stomach do little jumps. I returned the smile and asked her, "Cinnamon rolls?"

She chuckled. "It's the lip balm I use. I like using unusual flavors."

"Like what?" I raised an amused eyebrow at her.

Her eyes sparkled for a moment and she excused herself, "Be right back." She told me as she left the room. Once she was gone I sighed in satisfaction. I'd say that was the best thing that has happened to me since I signed up for this show; no contest.

Sure, we're losers. But we're winners when we're _together._ Jo and I. I chuckled; yeah, I like the sound of that.

* * *

Jo's P.O.V.

I walked inside my room and god, was it hot in there. The intern still didn't fix the window. I smiled at the thought, well, maybe if they're gonna take a few days, I could stay with Brick. Hell, I wouldn't have a problem with that!

In the drawer in my bathroom was my 'lip balm collection' if you will. I only buy the really weird flavors though. I'd say the weirdest would be the one that is French-toast flavored. I wiped my current one off and put on another, before putting three more in my pocket. I left my room and headed back.

Maybe being a loser ain't so bad...

* * *

"I'm ba-ack!" I said in a sing-song voice as I entered his room again.

"Good. I missed you." He replied coyly, causing me to smile and shake my head.

"Cheesy, cheesy boy." I said whilst he chuckled. "Anyway guess what the flavor is, okay?" He smiled brightly after I gave my orders. He saluted and responded with a cheery "yes ma'am" before he kissed me again.

He kept kissing me, trying to figure out the flavor of my lips. Maybe he knows what it is, and he just wants to keep kissing me? After about three minutes I pulled away from him. "Brickhouse, it's cheesecake." I said teasingly.

"Darn," he said in mock-disappointment until a sly smirk overcame his features. "Best two out of three?"

"You're on." I retorted, mimicking his expression.

* * *

**DONE! Pretty sweet ending, if you ask me. Heh heh, get it? Sweet? …. Uh, I'm sorry you had to read that.**

**I just love giving characters guilty pleasures! Jo and her fondness for flavored lip balm, war games, and Katy Perry/Demi Lovato. The game I was having her play was Call of Duty: Black Ops II- Apocalypse. I just didn't put the title in there.**

**I have like, 7 fanfiction ideas left so I'm in the writing zone right now! See you in about 1 to 2 weeks with my next story! :)**

**~JockShipper~**


End file.
